Glory of Love
by sesshoumaru'smistressofthewest
Summary: Her hero in red gone in a blink of an eye. How is she suppose to go on without him. Kag/Inu later Kag/Sess *Songfics**Revised* It was originally an oneshot but decided to continue on with the story. So Enjoy!
1. Glory of love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. or this song. I'm simply borrowing them for the time being.

Song – Glory of love by Peter Cetera

Glory of love

They told her she should be feeling something, it was expected of course when you lose someone close to you. Hell she knew the routine; she had been through this before when her father died. The death of her father had been a blow to the heart an immense sorrow had flowed through her but this was different she felt nothing, completely numb from the inside. Her emotions seemed to have washed away when her best friend perished, leaving a hole where there should be none.

They were all at his grave, the dirt unsettled showing that it had been freshly done. A large stone lay on top marking it for the entire world to see, a dog etched within it. Seeing this should have made her feel some emotion but again it did not. Why was she so cold? How could she be so heartless not to feel anything for her best friend? He deserved more from her then what she was experiencing right now.

The soothing voice of her monk friend could be heard mingle with the noise of nature, it seems if goes on even when you wish it would stop. "Inuyasha left me something in case this situation should arise." He pulled from within his purple robes a CD case, lifting it up for all to see the square container. "He told me to play this." His gaze shifted to hers as if he was really speaking to only her and not the others. "That Lady Kagome needed to hear it."

Kagome watched as he brought out her CD player, placing it on the ground and slipping in the circular disk. Many questions flew by her. She had only showed Inuyasha once about the computer and that was only because he came to drag her back to the past and she was downloading music and burning them onto disks at the time. He had asked questions about what she was doing and of course she explain the best that she could to him though she figured he wouldn't remember it any way. Guess she was wrong, he had actually been listening to her, he had been complaining through the whole damn thing but he had been listening and he had planned something incase of his death, like he knew his time was to come.

The melody of the music floated from the speakers and a soft masculine voice drifted on the wind. _**"Tonight it's very clear as we're both lying here. There's so many things I wanna say. I will always love you."**_

She sucked in a sharp breath, her heart that she thought was gone shattered into a million pieces, falling piece by piece to the ground. Love, how many times did she want to hear those words utter from his lips? How many times did she think her love for him was only one-sided and that her wait for him was truly in vain? Gods he loved her and the cruel truth was she would never hear those words from him ever.

"_**I would never leave you alone."**_But he did leave her alone. Sorrow washed over her, it was overwhelming her senses making her mind swim with memories. None of which were good. Inuyasha had left her with his last shutter of breath, leaving her alone to walk in the aftermath heartbroken and cold. If he loved her why didn't he try to fight? Why did he give up when she needed him? Her screams of pain echoed in her mind: _"INUYASHA!" _

_It happened so fast one minute he was up then the next he was on the ground bleeding profusely. She knelt beside him, ripping off a piece of her tattered skirt and covering the hole in his stomach, trying desperately to stop it from bleeding. _

_Tears ran down her dirty face, leaving trails in their wake. "Inuyasha?" _

_His eyes twitched, and then slowly opened, his breathes ragged and uneven "I… don't… think… I'm… gonna… make… it." _

_She shook her head; of course he was going to make it. He always did. All he needed was time to heal that's all. "Yes you will. All you need is some rest to heal." _

_His eyes held sorrow as he looked up at her "No…heal…hurt…too…bad…this…time." Unbelievable he was half-demon, surely this would heal just like the rest did. He would be up in no time, yelling and screaming at everyone once again "No, your going to be okay." Inuyasha didn't even bother to respond, his eyes drifting closed. _

_She felt herself begin to panic, her voice becoming high pitched "Don't close your eyes; you need to stay with me. Do you hear me, stay awake?"_

"_Sleepy." He mumbled his eyes stayed close, his breathing more labored; a slight gurgling sound accompanied it. This couldn't be happening; she could hear him getting worse and still couldn't compute what was going on. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not this way, not without him. What the hell was fate doing? Why was she being so cruel? "Inuyasha you need to wake up, I know you want to sleep but you can't okay not right now. I need you to open your eyes. Please open them."_

_His body trembled underneath her blood soaked hands; he kept taking long labored breaths, the gurgling louder than before. His eyes finally slide open, amber hitting blue a tender goodbye could be seen in the liquid pools. _

"_NO." Her vision blurred, tears spilling down her face like a waterfall. He didn't say anything, his eyes softened more. She felt herself bagging him to stay, her desperation bordering "Please, Don't go. You can't leave me, you promised." His golden orbs fill with tears, his lids coming down before the liquid could spill. She felt him take in a large breath and knew this would be his last one, no more breathe came after. Her head laid on his stilled chest her raven locks mingled with silver and began to sobbed "INUYASHA!"_

"_**Sometimes I just forget. Say things I might regret."**_She shut her eyes; she could hear his voice like he was standing right next to her. "Wench you could never be like Kikyou; what the hell did you do with him? What the fuck were you thinking I told you to stay out of the way. Damn it you're useless." His words had cut deep, so deep that she would cry when she was home and finally alone. _**"It breaks my heart to see you crying."**_Maybe she hadn't been quite alone as she thought. Had he been their when she sobbed into her pillow, crying away the pain that she endured? Had he been right outside her window?

"_**I don't wanna lose you. I could never make it alone."**_ What about her? how was she going to make it now that he was gone? Her love, her friend ripped from her life in a blink of an eye.

"_**I am a man who would fight for your honor."**_ Kagome's chest began to tighten. Yes her hero in red always there to save the day even if that meant getting hurt in the process. Gods how many times did he have to come and be right knight in shining armor? There were too many to count, as well as too many to remember.

"_**I'll be the hero you're dreamin of. We'll live forever"**_ No they wouldn't. Never would Inuyasha walk the same earth, breathe the same air as she. He was taken forever from her grasp, never to return, never to be.

"_**Knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love**__."_ Tears filled underneath her closed eyes. _**"You keep me standing tall. You help me through it all. I'm always strong when your beside me."**_Gods she needed him so much that her very soul ached for some kind of contact. She wasn't strong enough to go on her own, not without him. **"**_**I have always needed you. I could never make it alone."**_ A lone tear escaped from her lashes, sliding down her cheek and falling onto the disheveled ground.

"_**I am the man who will fight for your honor. I'll be the hero you've been dreamin of."**_ And he was her dream, her world revolved around him. She had thought he was invincible, that she would go first since she was human. He would be around long after she passed on. Never did she imagine the roles would be reversed. Fate was a bitch and gods did she hate her. How could she do this to her, to them? Why couldn't they have had the happy ending they deserved? Why did she rob them of what they could have had?

"_**We'll live forever. Knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love. It's like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago. Just in time I will save the day. Take you to my castle faraway."**_He should have let her die, it was suppose to be her, it was meant for her. Fate had it out to get her since she was pulled into the well. He wasn't supposed to save her; he should be the one standing not lying in the ground. More tears came rushing forth; she couldn't stop them they fell like rain. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest was tighter then before.

"_**I am a man who will fight for your honor."**_ Damn him. How could he? _**"I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of. Gonna live forever. Knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love. We'll live forever."**_ Kagome fell onto her knees, her hands spread on the freshly dug earth. "NO!"

Her sobs cut through the music, drowning out the words. "I love you please come back. Inuyasha please don't leave me." Strong sleek arms grabbed a hold of her drawing her up and away from the grave. Kagome tried to escape; she needed him to hear her. He needed to come back. "Inuyasha, please."

Those same arms encased her fragile form "Miko." Tears cascaded down her cheeks, her face buried in his chest. "Why won't he come back? Why won't he take away the pain? It hurts so much. My heart hurts." The man picked her up and began to walk away not looking at the other mourners "Come. The Miko is not ready for this."

The others looked at each other then collected the things they brought with them. Even with the music stopped you could hear the song continue on the wind."**Knowing together that we did it all for the glory of love."**

The monk paused at the crest of the hill, turning back to look at his fallen comrade. "We do crazy things when we're in love, eh." The wind picked up around him, leaves blew every where. He could feel his friend around him. "Do not worry we will take care of her. Goodbye my friend." Turning back he made his way to the village to help with his heartbroken companion.

I'm done Yay!!! What did you think?


	2. Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. I'm simply borrowing them for the time being.

**Song:** Angel by Sarah McLachlan

Angel

She held onto him like a lifeline. Her delicate hands white from the grip she was commanding. Tears flooded her indigo eyes. Her sobs ravaged her tiny body making her quiver with grief. 'Why? Oh gods Why? Bring him back. Please…Gods bring him back.' She couldn't understand why fate hated her so much. Why had they brought her to the past? Why have her plummet head over heels in love only to take it away? Why were they punishing her so callously?

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

The sound of her cries echoed off the walls of the darkened hut as they entered it. She felt him trying to lay her down but she would not let go. No she didn't want to be alone not now, God not ever. To do so would mean that she was alone, truly alone. That was something she could not deal with right now.

His voice usually harsh and cruel held a soft edge "Miko. You need to release me at once."

Kagome's buried face shook "N…no." She felt his chest fall with a sigh against her cheek but he did not argue with her, no he was not like Inuyasha. No one would ever be like her hanyou. She would never find any one like him, no matter what century she lived in. Her love for him ran deep and her sorrow going depths she had not known existed. Fate was a cruel bitch that seem to suck the happiness out of everything Kagome touched.

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Her grip did not loosen as she felt the demon lord sit down and position her on his lap. He didn't say a word nor grumble about the situation he was in. Silence penetrated the hut, leaving only their breathing to be heard.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

Her heart ached terribly, throbbing with the absence of her love. The silence should have made her feel better but it did not. Her thoughts seemed to grow more and more with every silent breath. She never expected to feel this alone, to feel so lost in a world she had just realized was her home. God How fast life could fall apart, like a puzzle being picked up and the pieces coming undone.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, her face never leaving his chest. Inuyasha was gone, the ache in her heart increased. He was really gone and he would not be coming back. The love of her life was now buried 6 feet under, no breath in his lungs, no heartbeat in his chest, no life in his amber eyes. Her hanyou was truly gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

The pain was unbearable she knew that she could not live with this pain. She could not live without her hero. Only this world separated her from her love. Oh how easy it would be to slip away from this world, never to come back, never to feel the pain of loss. Lies, she knew she told herself to make her feel better. It may be easy for some to take their life but she was not one of those people. She could not do it, no matter how much her heart howled with pain. A coward she may be but it was out of the question. If there was another way then just maybe she could, if only….

She lifted her head and looked into honey colored eyes, much deeper then the amber ones she was used to. Her voice crack with raw emotion "Kill me please. I can't live without him. I don't want to be here without him. Please Sesshoumaru…take me from this misery."

Sesshoumaru knew he sounded cruel but he knew it was the loss that was talking and not the frail human in front of him. "No this Sesshoumaru will do no such thing."

His words cut into her deeply, making her flinch. Her tears were now coming down like a storm. Why wouldn't he do it? Why would he refuse her so? "Why?"

His golden eyes clashed with ocean blue. The pools rippled with tears like a stone being thrown into water. He did not, could not understand why she mourned the Hanyou. Honestly he was not worth all this sorrow. On the contrary the way the hanyou had treated the miko had been very disgraceful, true he had not treated the miko that well but he was not the Alpha of their pact. The hanyou had been the pact leader and as so he should have treated his Alpha female with more respect.

Her sobs were coming increasingly stronger, "Why?" She couldn't understand why he wouldn't do this simple act for her? What was so difficult about taking her life? To be honest she thought this would be the easiest thing for him to do. Didn't he hate humans? Wasn't she not despicable enough for this Demon Lord?

His baritone voice cut through her sobs "The loss of losing your first love is always a harrowing experience. In time Miko your heart will heal, like many others before you. You are not the first nor will you be the last."

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

Kagome felt herself becoming angry. How dare he tell her that it was okay to feel like…this. How could this pain be normal? How could anyone deal with this much pain? No he was wrong. Her heart would not heal for it was no longer with her but 6 feet under the blackened earth. "How would you know what I'm feeling? That would have to involve having a heart." She snarled at him unable to control herself, part of her hoping to anger him so much that he would kill her.

He didn't react to her outburst. He continued to stare at her with the blank expression that always marred his face. His face was unreadable, not a twitch of an eye brow, nothing betrayed what he was feeling. His voice was harsher then before "You know nothing of this Sesshoumaru. Do not think that you do miko."

Kagome was speechless. She had not expected him to react like he did. No she expected to be dead in his lap but here she was still breathing. Her anger bubbled under the surface "Oh the mighty Sesshoumaru has a heart, does he? You could have fooled me." Anger felt better than the pain, she like this feeling. This was a feeling she could handle.

A growl erupted from his chest, his eyes glaring needles into her. "I am not the Hanyou, Miko. This Sesshoumaru will not put up with such insolence. Be grateful human that I allow you the presence of sitting on my person."

Her blue eyes returned the glare "No, you're not Inuyasha. He…" Emotion wavering in her voice, tears swam in her eyes once again. Sesshoumaru may resemble Inuyasha but he was not her hanyou. No, Inuyasha was gone

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

Sesshoumaru waited for her to finish but she did not. He did not know how to react to this human. Her emotions were changing like the tide and he could not comprehend how one human could go from sorrow to anger than back to sorrow in such a short time.

Tears were cascading down her face, her eyes red and puffy "Please Sesshoumaru. It hurts so much. I don't think I can deal with this. End this please."

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Sesshoumaru resolve never wavered in his decision "No Miko. That is not the answer." He could see her expression change to anger once again "What gives you the right to decide which is the answer or not? I am the one who wants you to take **MY** life. What does it matter if there is one less human around, right?"

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his silver locks. This miko was the most stubborn human he had ever met in his existence. That and the fact that she happened to be pushing every button to get him mad. How had the hanyou dealt with this and not wanted to bash his head in with frustration? The miko was like a cyclone. Was she like this all the time or was it just from the loss? Sesshoumaru suspected that it was not the latter. He had made up his mind. Though it was not what he planned to do when he heard about the death of the hanyou but it seemed Inuyasha lacked the skills to run a pact even one as unusual as this one was.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

He stared at the ceiling, his mind returning to his fallen sibling 'It seems once again hanyou I am here to pick up the mess you have made.' Sesshoumaru eyes trailed to the frail miko in his lap 'You are not worth this much sorrow, half-breed. You are not worth all the tears the miko has shed. Pity the miko does not realize it. It would have saved her a whole lot of heartache. It seems fools run in pacts, you being the biggest one of them all, Inuyasha.'


End file.
